Regret
by Hotaru Bi48
Summary: "Bertindak tanpa pikir panjang akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya sasuke"/ "lagi-lagi bertindak tanpa pikir panjang ya, Sasuke"/ "kami akan tetap menjadi tempatmu untuk pulang Sasuke"/"aku akan kembali, bukan untuk Sakura tapi untukmu, jadi tunggulah". Warn:OOC, Canon setting, abal, EYD-, dll


Pengorbanan, perjuangan, pangabdian, pengkhianatan, salah sangka, rasa sakit, semuanya menyatu, pembantaian Clan Uchiha oleh Itachi menumbuhkan kebencian dan dendam pada diri Sasuke, selama hidupnya hanya ada kebencian bahkan tujuan hidupnya adalah untuk balas dendam pada Itachi.

Setelah pertarungannya dengan Naruto dilembah kematian, saat ia akan menemui Orochimaru, seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak mempunyai Clan, tidak diketahui nama keluarga, tidak diketahui asal usulnya, datang kepadanya berbicara seolah mengejek atas ketidak berdayaan dirinya.

"Bertindak tanpa pikir panjang akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya Sasuke" kata itu terus tengiang dikepalanya.

Lagi ketika dia berurusan dengan orang-orang Konoha, dia kembali bertemu dengan gadis itu, lagi-lagi dia mendapatkan cibiran dari sang gadis walaupun dia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang diucapkan olehnya tapi itu cukup mengganggunya.

"Lagi-lagi bertindak tanpa pikir panjang ya, Sasuke"

 **Regret**

 _By : Hotaru Bi_

 **Sasuke Uchiha** x **Tenten**

 **T**

 **Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

Warning: Canon setting,Typo, abal, EYD -, OOC,

 **Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

"Oi Sasuke, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini? Bukankah kau tidak suka berdekatan dengan orang-orang Konoha?" Mulut yang sedari tadi sudah gatal akhirnya bersuara juga, Juugo benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, setelah kematian Itachi, Sasuke bilang bahwa dia sangat membenci orang-orang Konoha, tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang benar-benar diluar nalarnya.

Mengintai—lebih tepatnya memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang berlatih bersama, seorang pria dari Clan Hyuuga bersama seorang kunoichi ahli senjata, mereka adalah anggota team Guy, Neji Hyuuga dan Tenten. Bisa dibilang mereka adalah mantan kakak kelas Sasuke ketika dirinya masih di Akademi dulu tapi karena ada sesuatu hal mereka mengikuti ujian Chunin bersama dengan angkatan Sasuke.

Dengan kata lain mereka hanya bertemu di ujian Chunin, dan mereka juga tidak memiliki cakra yang besar yang akan membahayakan Sasuke dan juga mereka bukan salah satu pihak yang mengincar Sasuke, yaah walaupun dulunya mereka pernah berjanji untuk membunuh Sasuke tapi kan setelah bujukan dari Naruto, mereka tidak lagi ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke dan menyerahkan Sasuke sepenuhnya pada Nruto yang notabene-nya sahabat dekat Sasuke, lantas apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Sasuke sehingga dia dengan susah payah mendatangi tempat latihan mereka dan mengawasi? Hanya Sasuke lah yang tau hal itu.

"Oi Sasu—" Juugo bungkam setelah diberi Death glare oleh Sasuke, tatapan yang seolah berkata ' _Diamlah, atau kau akan mati_ '. Lagi Sasuke kembali memandangi dua manusia berbeda gender yang sedang istirahat itu, Tenten dengan cengiran khasnya dan Neji yang diam tanpa ekspresi duduk bersebelahan dibawah pohon sedang minum, minuman yang muncul dari dalam gulungan ajaib milik Tenten.

Mereka tanpak sedang membicarakan sesuatu, Sasuke tidak tau lebih tepatnya tidak mau tau dan tidak peduli, fokusnya hanya pada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi Tenten yang tersipu akan kalimat dari Neji dan itu sukses membuat raut wajah Sasuke berubah mengerikan, rahangnya mengeras, mengepalkan tangannya erat, juga jangan lupakan sharingan-nya aktif, Juugo bergidik ngeri melihat aura mematikan dari Sasuke, dan menatap kearah pandangan Sasuke , melihat keakraban Tenten dan Neji, seperti déjà vu , Juugo mengingat aura ini dulu dan penyebabnya sama yaitu Neji dan Tenten, dulu saat misi penyelamatan Gaara yang ditangkap oleh Akatsuki, saat Neji menangkap Tenten yang kehabisan nafas akibat terjebak didalam bola air yang dibuat oleh Kisame, Aaah, Juugo mulai mengerti sekarang, dia kemudian memegang bahu Sasuke, mengisyaratkan untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini karena sepertinya Neji dan Tenten mulai mengetahui keberadaan mereka, tepat sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menjauh dari tempat itu, suara familiar mengisi ruang dengarnya, Tenten lagi-lagi memanggilnya, mengatakan kalimat yang seolah mengejek, tapi di akhiri dengan kalimat yang tak terduga, yang membuat Sasuke tertegun sejenak dan dalam sekejap Tenten sudah lenyap dari pandangannya, kalimat itu adalah..

"... Kami akan tetap menjadi tempatmu untuk pulang Sasuke, sampai kapanpun akan selalu begitu".

o0o

Perang dunia ninja keempat, saat dimana Sasuke kembali dan berjanji akan melindungi Desa kelahirannya Konoha. Neji Hyuuga gugur dalam perang karena mnyelamatkan Hinata yang berusaha menyelamatkan Naruto, hal itu membuat semua orang Konoha yang mengenal Neji berduka, terlebih lagi anggota team Guy yang artinya Tenten juga bersedih. Sasuke teringat akan sesuatu, mengingat hal yang membuat perasaannya sakit, bahwa Tenten menyimpan perasaan khusus untuk Neji. Kematian Neji sudah pasti benar-benar membuat Tenten hancur, Sasuke dapat merasakan itu saat kematian Itachi, dan setelah mengetahui bahwa selama ini Itachi sangat menyayanginya dan fakta bahwa selama ini Itachi selalu berusaha melindunginya, itu membuat Sasuke mengingat kembali kalimat-kalimat yang di utarakan oleh Tenten..

" _Bertindak tanpa pikir panjang akan membuatmu menyesal nantinya, Sasuke_ "

" _Lagi-lagi bertindak tanpa pikir panjang ya, Sasuke_..."

Sasuke mengerti dengan kalimat itu sekarang, tapi yang lebih penting adalah menyelamatkan desanya, berperang melawan Madara Uchiha.

Sasuke merasa lega ketika melihat semangat Tenten sama sekali tidak runtuh setelah kematian Neji, Tenten terlihat tegar , dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika melihat itu.

o0o

Perang usai dengan kemenangan dipihak aliansi shinobi , semua orang bersuka cita tapi sepertinya tidak semua. Tenten berdiri mematung didepan makam Neji, dia sama sekali tidak menangis, hanya saja tatapannya kosong, matanya yang dulu selalu berbinar senang, kini berubah redup. Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya melihat dari kejauhan tak berniat untuk menghampiri, masih mempertahankan egonya.

"Aku tau kau di sana Sasuke, keluarlah" Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman kecil, Tenten selalu saja merasakan keberadaannya. Berjalan keluar, menuju arah Tenten.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tenten menyelidik kearah Sasuke "Kau akan pergi lagi Sasuke? Apa kau yakin? Kau akan menghadiri pernikah Naruto kan??" Tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak berjanji soal itu.."

"Kenapa? Naruto itu kan sahabatmu, juga Sakura akan kecewa jika kau tidak kembali, dia sudah terlalu lama menunggumu kem—"

"... Apa kau juga akan sedih jika aku pergi?" Sasuke memotong kalimat Tenten.

"Hah...?" Tenten berusaha mencerna kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ap—" Lagi, kalimat Tenten dipotong oleh Sasuke, kali ini dengan ciuman singkat dibibir mungil Tenten, dan itu sukses membuat wajah Tenten memerah, dan juga kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke sukses membuat detak jantung Tenten menggila...

"Aku akan kembali, bukan untuk Sakura tapi untukmu, jadi tunggulah.."

 **Fin**

 **happy reading**


End file.
